the_dark_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Felix Dimasalang
“Whoa, whoa, whoa! You can’t just barge in here like this! A good leader always-” - Felix, about to lecture Schueren about how to be a good leader Felix Dimasalang is a supporting character in The Dark Age. He is a peaceful Resistance soldier who dislikes conflict.' ' ''' Personality Felix is a peacekeeper. He is always trying to be helpful and friendly, and he is a pleasant person to be around. He knows no offensive techniques whatsoever, and he often recklessly jumps into fights in an attempt to negotiate with the enemy, no matter how dangerous or berserk they are. Background Felix was born to a Filipino father and a Chinese mother in New York City. From an early age, he demonstrated a tendency to stick to the rules, even to extreme levels. He stuck to this mentality during his entire childhood. All this changed when he was seventeen years old, when Matthew Schueren sent a squadron of his elites to New York City, believing that there was a secret Resistance meeting somewhere in the area. The elites interrogated Felix’s parents, and they claimed to know nothing. In response, the elites tied them to a post and flogged them until they would speak. They never did. Felix was tied to a nearby post and forced to watch as the elites continued the flogging. It lasted ten hours. His parents’ cries transformed to whimpers as they lost more and more energy. The elites didn’t stop until they were dead; they had flogged them so much that their backs were ripped apart and their lungs were visible. The other townsfolk were taken elsewhere. Night came soon. That was when the Resistance showed up. Sky noticed the sobbing teenager at 1:42 AM and freed him. Felix explained the situation to Sky, who embraced him. Sky told him the truth: that his parents had been part of the Resistance, and that they had sacrificed their lives for the rest of the organization. That they had broken the rules to save their friends. This event rocked Felix’s world. He tossed his old mentality aside, setting his sights on making the world as peaceful of a place as possible. He did not want anyone else to suffer for their friends. He did not want anyone to suffer ever again. With Sky’s help, Felix became a pacifist. He joined the Resistance and quickly mastered all kinds of healing magic. Within a couple months, he was the best healer in the group, and gained the position of chief medic. ''' Powers and Abilities Healing and Medical Abilities As stated above, Felix is a master of magical healing. He can heal practically any wound with a snap of his fingers. He can also cancel out basic magical techniques, and he can create defensive barriers to protect his friends with. Body-Hopping Felix also has another peculiar ability; control over his spirit after death. After he dies, his spirit leaves his body and can enter another one, effectively making him immortal. After he enters a new body, the body’s original owner is sent to a newly created dimension specifically for them; this dimension is theirs, and they gain godlike powers in their dimension. Coincidentally, Felix dies quite often. However, if the victim's willpower is high enough, they can force Felix back out of their body and steal all of his abilities. This has only happened once, when he tried to steal the body of Shan. After this event, Felix lost almost all of his powers, and was forced to re-learn much of his medical abilities. Category:Characters Category:Resistance soldiers Category:Characters debuting in "The Dark Age"